The Wave of a Wand
by PlentyOfBooks
Summary: Welcome to the next generation of Hogwarts! Where these kids will find out old facts about their family, friends and even century old secrets about Hogwarts itself. Their parents have set a lot of expectations for them; but they have their own drama to worry about! Follow the gang through this tale of forbidden romances, backstabbing, and quite a few unfriendly faces.


Hi All! This is my first fanfiction so, it may not be very good. Ahead of time, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that I make over the course of the story :) I really hope you enjoy it!

I had _so _much fun writing this, I went on forever. I hope you guys don't think it's too long for my first chapter. Sorry of you do!

It would mean a lot to me if you guys could rate, and review! Review is the key word there: I won't know how I'm doing unless you guys help me out. I need to know whether I should stop, or continue with this story.

Anyways, enough of my boring A/N. Let's get to the story!

But first lemme take a selfie. - no

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Harry Potter. All the characters/terms/places you have heard about are JK Rowling's property (With the exception of Timothy). Alice and Frank Longbottom, Laura Wood and Jamie Finnigan, although non-cannon, have surnames that DO belong to Queen Rowling. Repeat: I do not own this.**

* * *

**September 1st, 2022  
King's Cross Station, London**

There was absolutely nothing Dominique Weasley-Delacour loved more than the train ride to Hogwarts. She loved seeing all the muggles at King's Cross, with no idea what was going on through the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. However, Platform 9 3/4 in a complete and utter state of chaos. Witches and Wizards of all ages where bidding their final farewells to their families, making sure their trunks were packed, and boarding The Hogwarts Express.

Dom could easily tell apart the first years from everyone else; and not just because they were all _tiny._ The First Years were the ones sobbing goodbyes to their parents, and shaking of nervousness. She chuckled, remembering when she was that young and innocent. Bill and Louis were accompanying her to King's Cross, and Fleur was going to meet up with them later along with Vic. Bill and Fleur had gotten divorced when Dom was only twelve. They still remained close, and could even be considered friends.

"Where _are _they?" Louis asked Bill. Bill suddenly remembered that they were planned to meet the rest of the family, _outside _of Platform 9 and 3/4.

Bill apologized, and explained his mistake, and the family walked towards the barrier to go back and meet everyone else.

"I can't believe this is your last year," said Louis in a sad tone, as they were walking towards their families. "How am I going to do it without you?" He looked up at at Dom sympathetically and hugged her. Dominique playfully rolled her eyes; Louis and her were never ones to be sentimental, in fact they were the opposite. However, they were extremely close, and didn't like to be separated.

Dom finally gave Louis a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon, Lou!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "You'll do just fine without me!"  
"That's not true-" Louis started but Dom cut him off.  
"You'll have Molly and Lucy and Rose and Al and Lily and Hugo and Scorp and Sander and Lorcan and Frank and-  
"Yeah but non of them are you," Louis finished with a sad glance towards Dom's direction.

Dom gave Louis' hand one final squeeze.  
"Louis," she said, as she ruffled his hair, "Don't ruin the present by worrying about the future. 'Kay?"

Louis nodded, and they walked towards the rest of the family, side by side.

"I can't believe I'm head girl!" exclaimed Roxanne excitedly, to Dominique. Dom gave her a cheerful smile, and congratulated her. Fred had a different reaction.

"Oh come on! Of course you can believe it!You've been chasing after this title since... what? Second Year? Not to mention, you've been a stuck up goody two shoes since your first day." Fred said, in a rather joking matter. Roxanne smacked him lightly, and Fred gripped his head in false pain.

Fred and Roxy were twins, but almost nothing about them was similar. Fred II took after his father, George, as well as Fred I, his namesake. Roxanne, however, rather took after their mother, Angelina, making her look nothing like her twin brother. Their looks weren't the only difference between them, though. Their personalities completely contrasted: Roxanne was more serious, responsible, and studious, while Fred was loud and not quite, well..._ mature. _Despite their differences, the two had one major similarity; they both loved a good laugh.

After the twins' little squabble had died down, Dom, Fred, Louis, and Roxy had walked over to where the rest of their family was waiting at the barrier between nine and ten. All the kids were arguing about who got to go in first, and the adults were complaining that they were going to miss the train all in all. It was rather chaotic and noisy, but the fact that they were famous made other witches and wizards think twice before complaining to them.

Every few minutes or so, another reporter from _The Daily Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly _or _The Wizard's Guide_, would come up to them and ask for an interview. Of course, the family had to decline due to the chaos happening with the kids. Finally arrived the only person who could settle the entire family down; Molly Weasley.

"QUIET DOWN!" yelled Molly, her face turning a beet shade of red. "Children, I have never been so embarrassed of you then now! Look at the havoc you are causing!" All the kids mumbled an apology, but Molly wasn't done yet. "We are going from youngest to oldest, no complaints!"

"Lily, you first. Go with your mum." The 14 year old ginger nodded, and held her mom's hand. They held their trunks as they walked calmly through the barrier.

"Now Hugo!" demanded Molly, as she watched the boy hold his Dad's hand and run through the barrier side by side.

The list of kids went on. After Hugo, went Louis, then Molly II, then Lucy, then Rose, then Albus, then Dom, then Roxy, then Fred, and then finally, James. After all the kids and parents had made it safely through the barrier, Molly finally grabbed Arthur's hand, and they walked past it together.

For the majority of the Weasley-Potters, the train ride was completely uncomfortable. Even though, they were sitting in an extended compartment, they were still cramped. When Lily and Hugo were First Years at Hogwarts, James and Fred had asked Headmistress McGonagall for an extended compartment, and she had been kind enough to give it to them. Even with a compartment two times bigger than any other one, they Weasleys and Potters (and Honorary Weasleys) were squished.

Inside the compartment, closest to the window sat James. Next to him, was Dominique's best friend (Not to mention James' crush since First Year), Alice Longbottom. Alice's brother, Frank sat next to them. Next to Frank, sat Dom, with Louis on her lap. Then sat Albus, with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy next to him. Unfortunately for her, that left Rose sitting next to Scorpius, who was her arch enemy, but she put up with him for Al's sake, of course.

In front of them, sat Fred, with _his _girlfriend, Laura Wood on his lap, and next to them, Roxanne, with Lily on her lap. On their side, were their close family friends, Lorcan and Lysander (Or just Sander) Scamander. Sander had Molly Weasley, _his close friend,_ on his lap, (although she was complaining about this arrangement). Lorcan had Lucy on his lap, but they were cooler about this because they were best friends. Finally, closest to the compartment door was Hugo.

_That was seventeen people, in one (or rather two) compartments, all pushed together. _

"Eurgh, I'm squished," complained Fred, "The compartment's never been this cramped before!"  
"Actually, Fred," Rose started, "There was that one year where we had 19 people in one compartment. This time we only have..."  
"Seventeen," Lucy filled in for her.

Lucy and Rose were particularly close because of their wits. However, while Rose was more passionate and fiery about learning, Lucy 'wasted her wit' as some people put it, because she was a complete daredevil. However, her bravery was never confused for stupidity because she was rather intelligent. Of course, so was Rose. In fact, she came on top in most of her classes, _most _instead of all, because of a certain git called Scorpius Malfoy.

They were the two smartest Gryffindors in their year, in fact, they were the two smartest pupils in they year, entirely. Both were extremely competitive, so that made it hard for them to interact with each other, without killing the other one. Al absolutely despised that the two couldn't get it along, and he often blamed Rose for it. He said that Rose was prejudiced against Scorpius, because he was.. well, because he was a Malfoy. However, the rest of the Weasleys managed to get along with him quite well, despite family issues.

That's why Rose was _extremely _annoyed, when she was stuck sitting next to _Malfoy. _She glared at him every few minutes, as well as kicking, elbowing, and nudging him, while he just ignored her. About twenty minutes into the ride, while everybody was laughing at some joke James had said, Socprius had finally acknowledged Rose.

"Weasley," Scorpius growled, his eyebrows furrowing. When six people answered to the 'Weasley' that Scropius had said, he finally added, "Rose," through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said innocently, fiddling with one of her red curls. As soon as he looked away, she gave him another kick.

"What the hell Weasley!?" He demanded, "Stop it!"

Rose just rolled her eyes, and tried to move farther away from him, which resulted with her being squashed into a window. The rest of the family just laughed at Rose and Scorpius, nowadays. Before, the older boys would threaten Scorpius whenever he called her a mean name, or so much as glared in her direction. The boys had found out that Rose could fight her own battles, eventually, and let her be. In fact, Rose and Scorpius arguments were a daily part of the routine.

After about a couple hours, a knock on the door came, and they saw a stern-looking sixth year Ravenclaw standing there. James pulled the door open for him, so he could come in.

"It has notified me that there are prefects in this compartment," said the boy sharply without so much as throwing a glance in their direction, "There will be a prefects meeting in the carriage near the front of the train. Although I don't know who would make any of you lot prefects-"

The boy stopped talking as soon as he realized who he was talking to. The sneer in his face disappeared, only to be replaced with shock. "You're the Weasleys! Oh My God I didn't even realize-

"Yes. We're the Weasleys," said Roxanne calmly, as Lily got off her, so she could get up and walk to the door. "Thank you for alerting us about the meeting." The boy's mouth got more wide, if that was even possible.

"You're the Head Girl!" he started again, "Roxanne Weasley, I completely forgot! I apologize sincerely-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do. We'll be at the meeting. Goodbye now, Timothy." said Roxy. The boy closed the door carefully, after waving everybody a small goodbye. As he was leaving, the Weasleys could hear him muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid," to himself.

Roxy made sure the door was closed, than sat back down, and Lily sat on top of her again. "Who was that?" asked Dom slyly, "But more importantly, how do you know him?" as she said this, she wiggled her eyebrows and made suggestive faces at Roxy. Both girls burst out laughing as Roxy explained.

Roxy was braiding Lily's ginger hair, while explaining. "That's Timothy Rodeson," she said, "He's a Ravenclaw prefect. I know him because we used to go to prefect meetings together last year. Speaking of prefects, I should probably go to the meeting. I think they'd want me to be there."

Lily hopped off of Roxy again, allowing her to stand up. "Rose, Scorp, Sander, you guys coming?" Roxy asked. Rose and Scorpius were both chosen to be the 6th year Gryffindor prefects, and although they were happy that they were chosen, they were not happy about who their partner was going to be.

Lysander, on the other hand, was thrilled. Although, his first choice in partners would've been his brother, he was still overjoyed that he would get to be working with Jessie Finnigan, one of his best friends and Sander was extremely grateful for the chance to work with her.

Together, the three prefects and The Head Girl, made their way over to the carriages. Abruptly, after they opened the door, a face popped out. But it wasn't just any face, it was a face they hadn't seen in years. Their worst nightmare had come true; _they were back._


End file.
